Christmas Classic
by Jenny1751
Summary: Christmas stories . . . for me, you're all doing it wrong. This is a story based on how I think a true Christmas story should be like. Natsu made Lucy mad. But she seems to be over-reacting a bit. Will she forgive him in time for them to be able to celebrate a Merry Christmas? One-shot.


**Hey, guys! Merry Christmas! I'd like to thank you all for your support in all of my stories! So here's a story on what I think a true Christmas story should be like. Well, aren't classical shows about Christmas usually like this? So I decided, for my first Christmas fanfic, I'll try it! Well, sure it took a while to write and made me neglect all my other stories, but for me, it was all worth it! This fanfic has 3,061 words, not including A/N and I don't care if it's corny. I AM PROUD OF IT!**

* * *

_Within the kingdom of Fiore, there's Magnolia, a city._

_Describe it as a place peaceful, nice and pretty._

_And you'll also notice the change of action recently._

_The people living here have all been acting a bit strangely._

_The houses are filled with various pretty decorations._

_A happy atmosphere followed every living creation._

_People have all been receiving various invitations,_

_To places where they can have a pleasant vacation._

_Oh, why, no wonder they're filled with such glee._

_For it's almost the night of Christmas Eve._

_Everyone's excited as you can see._

_The correct word is being "merry", I believe._

_But how can we forget the infamous guild._

_That almost everyone knows that it is filled_

_With very tough mages who are so strong-willed._

_For the holidays they are all so thrilled._

_Fairy Tail is the where you should be_

_They already have a Christmas tree._

_And if you go inside you'll surely see_

_That everyone there is oh so happy._

_And so it begins; our wonderful story_

_Filled with a lot of excitement and glory._

_Let's just hope we won't have to face the fury_

_Of the people here who can get very scary._

_Fairy Tail had a team who're so strong and brave._

_The flag of their guild, they had the honor to wave._

_And numerous times, the day they had saved._

_But destruction however is a dish they crave._

_Came from a mission, the team had just gotten back._

_But there was a certain something they had all lacked._

_Everyone in the guild had all noticed this fact._

_Was the job so hard that they have all gone whack?_

_Natsu and Gray were no longer fighting._

_Happy was in no mood to go fishing._

_About her rent, Lucy wasn't complaining._

_And a cake for Erza, she had no craving._

_It looked as if they were very depressed._

_But it didn't look like they needed rest._

_About Christmas right now, they could care less._

_Something must have happened, they had all guessed._

_"Oh dear, Team Natsu! Has something happened?"_

_Mira asked, seeing how they've look saddened._

_She has never seen them in such a state before._

_And it made her curious to her very core._

_"Of course not, Mira-san. Why do you ask?_

_Well, we've just finished doing a difficult task._

_So I guess it is just that you notice our tire."_

_Lucy said, which the barmaid noticed was a liar._

_"Oh really? Are you sure that's the case?"_

_Asked Mira with a bit of a haste._

_"Of course Mirajane, we are all fine."_

_Erza was the one who spoke this time._

_The barmaid eyed them with suspicion, but then gave out a sigh._

_She decided to give up, then wondered why they would lie._

_It was already obvious that they were acting a bit weird._

_The possibility that it might get worst is what she feared._

_But ah, she still had so much work to do at the bar._

_And she isn't really getting any answers so far._

_So she thought it might be best to just drop it for the time being._

_But rest assured, for this battle for answers, Mira was not quitting._

_"I suppose that all we need is a good night's sleep._

_If that's so, then I shall now be taking my leave._

_Since you guys still need to prepare for Christmas Eve,_

_And I couldn't possibly help with such a deed."_

_Lucy had spoken with her voice filled with irritation_

_After glaring at them, she left with pure frustration._

_Natsu had just watched her leave feeling great depression_

_But soon enough, he ran after her in desperation._

_"Gray, go follow him." Erza commanded._

_The ice mage only sighed before he nodded._

_And he spoke before following her order._

_"I can't believe how angry he made her."_

_Erza watched as he ran after their team mate,_

_Hoping that he wouldn't be too late._

_Natsu had done something stupid, of course._

_But compared to the others, this was much worse._

_"Erza, do you think they'll be fine?"_

_Asked a very worried feline._

_"For worrying, this isn't the time._

_We should try to act and not whine."_

_And with those words of wisdom which for her seemed to be enough, Erza walked away_

_Leaving poor happy to think about her words carefully but still in dismay._

_But can anyone you ever blame him? He was so upset for his friends_

_And he wished that the time will soon come when they will make amends._

_Time passed, and the whole time, the exceed still looked really sad._

_He was still thinking how at them, Lucy was so mad._

_With the single thought of what happened, his eyes started to water._

_But no one could comfort him, since no one knew, what on earth was the matter._

_"Hey Happy, I've noticed that every since you all came back, you seem really upset._

_I'm just guessing here, but it's something that happened with Natsu and Lucy, I bet."_

_Mira suddenly said, as she popped completely out of nowhere._

_And that obviously gave Happy, the poor exceed a real good scare._

_"Ah, Happy. I'm sorry about that. Were you really that startled by me?"_

_Mira said as she purposely made herself look as cute as can be._

_She was sparkling and giving the cat her best puppy dog eyes._

_Which would eventually make absolutely anyone admit their lies._

_"Ah, Mira. No, it's okay. Are you not working?"_

_"Who, well you see, my break is currently on-going."_

_"Oh, well then, why are you here? Do you need anything?"_

_"Well, yes actually. Happy, can I ask you something?"_

_"Well, that depends on your question completely."_

_Answered an already suspicious Happy._

_"Oh, don't worry; it's only something so simple."_

_Mira smiled cutely, showing her dimples._

_"Well, if that's so, then you can ask me anything, Mira"_

_"Thank you, but can you do me a favour and not tell Erza?"_

_"Eh? But why not?" asked the confused neko._

_"Sorry, but this is private. So please keep it low."_

_"Okay, I guess I understand. So what is it you want to ask me?"_

_"Well, during your job with the team, did something happen to Natsu and Lucy?"_

_And in a split second, Happy's smile fell and was replaced with a frown._

_The atmosphere around him became depressing and he looked real down._

_"Oh my, is the situation really that bad?_

_Well earlier, Lucy did look really mad._

_Did Natsu again do something so idiotic?"_

_Mira thought of how the boy can be so stupid._

_"YEAH! But this time, he seriously screwed up!_

_No matter how much he apologizes, it won't be enough!_

_He deserved every punch Erza gave him yesterday!"_

_Happy told her, sniffing and crying all the way._

_"Oh dear, well then do you mind telling the tale?"_

_Mira asked hopefully, knowing she won't fail._

_"Okay, but promise you'll help me fix it afterward?"_

_"Of course I'll help you along with that little retard!"_

_Happy sweat dropped at what the barmaid had just called Natsu._

_But the blue neko can't say that the name's not true._

_"Well, it's a long story actually, it'll take some time to be done."_

_"Then just get to the point. I'm getting impatient, hun."_

_"Well, as usual, Lucy was upset because Natsu destroyed everything,_

_all the buildings and houses at the town we were performing a request in._

_And then Natsu got annoyed with all of her continuous nagging._

_And soon after that, they started verbally fighting."_

_Happy spoke with such a depressingly soft voice._

_Which Mira surprisingly heard despite all the noise._

_"What? What happened then, Happy?"_

_Mira asked, a little bit too eagerly._

_"Natsu suddenly said that she was greedy and she was just like her dad._

_And then her anger vanished, but in her eyes you could see that she became sad."_

_Happy explained remembering the tears that were threatening to pour in the blonde's eyes._

_"Natsu had realized what he had said, and he frantically tried to apologize._

_But it was too late since she already ran off and left us behind."_

_Happy added to the barmaid, who was known to be so kind._

_Mira then nodded as she finally had a full understanding_

_of what was really going on between the two friends' fighting._

_"Lucy was saddened by the memory of her father._

_And being called selfish must've been what caused her anger."_

_This made Happy look at her in confusion, no less._

_"Well, about her father I guess I can understand a little bit._

_It's because she doesn't want to be reminded about him, isn't it?_

_but what about her being told to have selfishness?_

_If that's the case and she's angry because of such a thing,_

_then don't you think Lucy is overreacting?"_

_Mira could only giggle at his question, so innocent._

_"You'll find out soon." Then left with pure content._

* * *

_It was now the day most awaited, the night before Christmas!_

_Just look at all the thoughtful presents everybody has!_

_But even now, a certain team had still not made peace._

_So the members of it just can't enjoy the feast._

_"This is your entire fault." Said a depressed ice mage_

_to an even more depressed and guilty fire mage._

_"Shut up! I already know that and tried to apologize!_

_But she just won't forgive me, droopy eyes!"_

_"Are you picking a fight?"_

_"Oh, you just guessed it right!"_

_"ENOUGH!" shouted a very angry red headed demon_

_and made the rivals' fight stop for some reason._

_"Honestly, how can the both of you fight at a time like this._

_Don't we feel the same for Lucy, who we dearly miss._

_Unfortunately, this isn't a fight we can solve with our fist._

_Though, I think Gray is right. The fault is clearly his."_

_Erza said, before pointing at Natsu._

_"HEY!" "Well, isn't it true?"_

_Then the whole team had started their bickering and complaining._

_Not once having realized that a certain blonde was approaching._

_"Geez, it's already Christmas and you guys won't stop fighting._

_she spoke, and their attention she managed catching._

_"LUCY!" the three of them yelled at the same time._

_She spoke; "Don't worry, I'm not mad. Everything's fine."_

_And before they could speak any further._

_They saw the three gifts that were right in front of her._

_"Eh?" Erza gasped._

_"What . . ?" Gray asked._

_"Lucy . . . are these . . ?" Natsu couldn't finish his sentence._

_"Yeah, their all for you guys. Are you really that dense?"_

_Lucy spoke and handed them their presents_

_All the while avoiding eye contact, but that made sense._

_Their eyes widened as they opened their gifts._

_Their eyes widened, not expecting something like this._

_Erza received the steel two-handed sword she always wanted to buy._

_Gray got a snow globe with a figurine of him, Lyon and Ur inside._

_And Natsu got a figurine of a dragon that was made_

_With rubies as eyes and the rest was out of jade._

_The whole team was all speechless for the items they received_

_would have cost much more money than you'd ever believe._

_"It was a miracle, but I managed to earn enough money for your presents._

_It cost a lot so now I have no more money for my rent."_

_Lucy said jokingly, as if forgetting what happened_

_during the day of their last mission, for she was no longer saddened._

_"L-LUCY!" The three of them jumped and hugged the girl tight._

_"G-guys, I can't breathe." she struggled to speak with all her might._

_"We thought you were never going to speak to us, ever!"_

_Erza said, not anymore looking so clever._

_"We thought that you were mad at us!"_

_Gray spoke, joining in the fuss._

_"Guys, it's Christmas, I couldn't possibly be mad at you._

_But I guess I was a little upset, that's undeniably true."_

_"Lucy! I'm sorry! It's all my fault!"_

_Spoke an idiotic fire breathing dolt._

_"Please forgive me, I never meant anything I said that time!"_

_"Well, I destroyed stuff at that job too, so I'm sorry for the violence of mine!"_

_"I apologize for not being able to stop them! So please punch me!"_

_Lucy could only sweat drop at the actions of the three._

_"Guys, calm down. I mean sure, I was really upset at first._

_But I guess you guys have done things even worse."_

_She smiled brightly at the concerned trio._

_That simple gesture was enough to let them know_

_That everything they've done has been forgiven_

_And she'll gladly be ready to do it again._

_No matter what their fault and no matter when._

_"Merry Christmas, guys."_

_Lucy spoke with a tone so nice._

_This made her team give her a happy smiles and a wide grin._

_It reminded her on why she treated them like a part of her kin._

_Because no matter what they did wrong,_

_Their friendship will always remain strong._

* * *

_"I'm glad you guys have made peace!"_

_Spoke happy as the whole guild had a feast._

_"Ir's a good thing that you forgave them in time for Christmas._

_I was getting worried on how long your fight will last."_

_The Master said, knowing what the team had gone through_

_But, like Mira, he didn't want to interfere with it too._

_"Although I have fault in it, and should also show some shame_

_It doesn't change the fact that Natsu is the only one to blame."_

_Gray said, bringing the subject up._

_"Oi, Ice freak! Shut the heck up!"_

_"Well, to be truthful, I can't really argue with Gray's logic._

_Was a sentence from Erza, which for Natsu, seemed tragic._

_"W-wait! what are you saying, Erza!"_

_Natsu asked, fearing punishment from the titania._

_"Well, since it's Christmas Eve, I will not make you repent for you actions."_

_She added, making Natsu sigh in relief from Erza's decision._

_"Alright! It's Christmas, so let's all celebrate such a wonderful time of year!"_

_Yelled the guild master, Makarov, and that filled the guild with cheers._

_"Today is the day we spend with our dear family,_

_A day we should spend, making others happy._

_Here at Fairy Tail, we celebrate it more than any other!_

_And most of all, we celebrate it toge-"_

* * *

"Just _what_ are you _doing_, old man?" Laxus asked, his face showing a mix of confusion and a bit of amusement.

"Ah, Laxus, welcome back." Mira smiled and greeted him. "Merry Christmas!"

"Oh, Laxus my boy!" Makarov grinned. "I'm glad you made it back in time for Christmas!"

"Laxus! Fight me!" Natsu yelled.

"Okay, back to the point. _Why_ were you talking like that?" the lightning mage asked, a bit annoyed as it seemed like they were avoiding the question.

"Like what?"

"You guys talk in rhymes! There's a band here playing Christmas tunes for what seems like background music and just _who_ is that guy next to Warren who's narrating everything you guys are doing through telepathy? He's talking the same way you guys are." Laxus said, showing his point with a bit of annoyance. They all looked at the second floor and, sure enough, there was a fat and old looking man standing next to Warren as the said mage was using his telepathy magic.

Seeing the S-class mage's point, they turned back to the blonde and each one of them opened their mouths to give him an explanation, which never came.

Silence befell them.

That is, until Makarov shook his head and said; "It's Christmas Laxus, just go with it."

For a moment, Laxus just stared at them in disbelief before scoffing and shaking his head. "Whatever." he muttered, before walking off to hang out with the Raijin Tribe.

"Well then, now that that's taken care of, JEAN!" Makarov called out the narrator.

"Yeah?" the man next to Warren asked.

"Go on and wrap it up, will ya?"

"Got it." he said and cleared his throat. "C'mon, let's do this, Warren."

"Yeah!"

* * *

_And that's the end of our little story._

_I apologize if you found it a bit too corny._

_But there's a lesson within such a tale_

_And I'm sure you'll be able to find it without fail._

_Between even the best of friends, a few quarrels may occur._

_It's something that we can never avoid, even in the future._

_But even at that time, when you know you are very mad at them._

_There will come a time when you will no longer be able to condemn_

_the feeling on how you miss your friendship that was as precious as gems._

_That is a fact I'm very sure of, I really am._

_And when your anger has fully ceased._

_You will go back and try to make peace._

_Forget everything that they've done previously._

_And just go back to being friends immediately._

_And now we go back to the true meaning of the Christmas season._

_At that day, no one should hate any one for any reason._

_For that day isn't only about expensive presents,_

_Or carols or Santa Claus, it's none of that nonsense._

_It's about sharing the kindness you possess._

_And doing things that won't leave you regrets._

_Christmas is to show everyone around the globe_

_That somewhere out there is still long-lasting hope._

_It's about being with all of your loving friends and family_

_And telling them you'll be there, during no matter what tragedy._

_Knowing the this is something to be proud of_

_For Christmas is about being with the ones you love._

_So go on and celebrate it with such happiness._

_Make this day better than any of the rest._

_Be as energetic as you want, and don't act so frail._

_And have a Merry Christmas -from the mages of Fairy Tail._

**THE END**

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! There was a bit of humor over there, but I couldn't help it. Laxus is my fave male character so far and I just needed to put him in my story, no matter what.**

**So anyway, some things here may not make any sense. You may wonder why Mira told Happy not to tell Erza, and Mira said she'll help Happy but didn't anyway and the story all-in-all doesn't really make any sense either. The plot, in my opinion, isn't well thought out and I think it seems rushed. But well, writing something like this is really hard. So I don't really have time to worry about EVERYTHING. And I wanted to post this before Christmas is over and tomorrow, we'll be really busy, so you can say that I was in a hurry. ^^#**

**Please Review ~ !**

** ~ RnR ~ !**

** ~ RnR ~ !**

**I WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS, EVERYONE! AND ADVANCE HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND BLESS YOU ALL!**


End file.
